Shops
Shops are a feature of Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World, being introduced in Update 2.1. They are accessed by pulling ropes, the shop through the rope located on the Icon Kit menu; the secret shop and community shop through the rope located on the last section of the Treasure Room, which additionally requires 500 and 200 diamonds respectively. Description The shop, secret shop, and community shop are run by the Shopkeeper, Scratch, and Potbor respectively. Each require mana orbs as currency to purchase various Icon Kit items. The secret shop also contains the Master Emblem for 1,000 mana orbs, which enables access to the Chamber of Time. 471,500 mana orbs are required to purchase every available item (as for 2.11), 66,000 mana orbs, 65,500 mana orbs and 340,000 mana orbs between each of the shops. Community Shop The community shop is the third shop introduced on Update 2.11 and includes many icons that were designed by community players due to the Official Geometry Dash icon contest started in February 07, 2017 and ended in June 04, 2017. A total of 72 icons were created by the first batch of winners of the contest (19 cubes, 9 Balls, 13 ships, 7 UFOs, 10 Waves, 8 Robots and 6 Spiders) and said icons were added in the 2.11 Update. Each icon is credited in the "credits" menu above the shop. This menu also includes special thanks to Viprin, Etzer, and Michigun. Items Shopfronts= Shop01.png Shop02.png Shop03.png Shop04.png SecretShop01.png SecretShop02.png |-| Shop= Cube73.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube77.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube79.png|500 mana orbs Cube86.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube102.png|1,000 mana orbs Cube107.png|1,000 mana orbs Ship27.png|2,000 mana orbs Ball19.png|1,500 mana orbs Ball20.png|1,000 mana orbs UFO23.png|2,500 mana orbs UFO25.png|2,000 mana orbs Wave21.png|500 mana orbs Robot12.png|3,000 mana orbs Spider02.png|2,000 mana orbs Trail05.png|4,000 mana orbs Trail06.png|4,000 mana orbs DeathEffect08.png|7,000 mana orbs DeathEffect11.png|7,000 mana orbs Colour30.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs Colour32.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour34.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs |-| Secret shop= Cube85.png|2,500 mana orbs Cube94.png|3,000 mana orbs Cube96.png|2,000 mana orbs Ball25.png|2,000 mana orbs UFO21.png|4,000 mana orbs Wave18.png|2,000 mana orbs Robot14.png|3,000 mana orbs Spider03.png|3,000 mana orbs Trail07.png|7,000 mana orbs DeathEffect13.png|10,000 mana orbs Colour22.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs Colour30.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour41.png|Primary 1,000 mana orbs Colour42.png|Secondary 1,000 mana orbs |-| Community shop= Trivia *In Geometry Dash World, the shop contains a television which allows advertisements to be watched, earning 100 mana orbs per view. *The soundtracks for the shop and secret shop are BossaBossa and Sneaky Snitch respectively, both composed by Kevin MacLeod. *On the top right of the community shop, there's a credits button which shows the list of the people who made the custom icons along with their usernames above, and in the last page of the said list being the special thanks to Viprin, Etzer and Michigun, the ones (along with Robtop) who organized the official Icon Contest. The last page also has jokes for the users, Having ViPriN + Paste (Reference that ViPriN often copy+pastes objects in his levels), 8) (Etzer's Logo and Emote) and Triple Spikes (One of the known GD Memes, Relates to Michigun) *The name of the third shopkeeper (Potbor) is Robtop backwards. *Potbor's angry sprite reuses the style of the unused Scratch angry sprite. (Below) **Also, Potbor is the only Shopkeeper without Unused Sprites. *Potbor mentions page 394 of the Shopkeepers Handbook. This is a refence to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, where Professor Snape asks Harry's Defense against the Dark Arts class to turn to page 394. Shop owner exchanges Gallery ShopkeeperDialogue01.png|Unused ShopkeeperDialogue02.png ScratchDialogue01.png ScratchDialogue02.png ScratchDialogue03.png ScratchDialogue04.png ScratchDialogue05.png ScratchDialogue06.png ScratchDialogue07.png|Unused PotborDialogue01.png PotborDialogue02.png PotborDialogue03.png PotborDialogue04.png PotborDialogue05.png PotborDialogue06.png PotborDialogue07.png